Bienvenue à l'Académie, j'espère que vous souffrirez, cordialement MP
by Choco Requiem
Summary: Suite à une invocation ratée par les aspirants exorcistes, une bonne partie du groupe de Tsuna se retrouve projeté à l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie pour le plus grand malheur (Yukio) mais également le plus grand bonheur (Shieimi) de certaines personnes. Un Lambo maléfique, une secte entre Mukuro et Amaimon, un Reborn toujours classe, un Renzô fanatique ... Venez lire ! (collab)
1. Arrivée en Terres inconnues

Rating: T (pour l'instant ^^ )

Le blablabla habituel: Donc voilà... c'est ma première fic en solo ! (Iris : Hum hum ... qui as écrit plus de la moitié de la fic ?) Chui assez fière de moi au niveau du scénario ! Même si c'est un peu n'importe quoi mais ça c'est secondaire... Je crois... Enfin bref j'espère que vous appréciez ! Et n'hésitez pas à me laisser de review diverses et variées ! Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Iris : Watcha ! Je proteste ! J'ai quand même écris de "Waoh c'est qui ceux là ?!" à la fin ! Bon en gros l'idée originale est de moi mais la plupart du scénario est de Nova ! Tout est à euh ... l'auteur de Reborn (*se fait lapider par les fans de Reborn pour son ignorance*) ... et à Kazue Kato (*échappe à une seconde mort pas lapidation de la part des fans de Blue exorcist*)

Bonne lecture :p

* * *

" Attention tout le monde ! Vous êtes prêts ? ON Y VA ! GNABLEUBLABLOBLEUH ! "hurla un certain Ryuji en finalisant un sutra d'invocation.

.

.

.

"Ha merde ! On à trop forcé la dose !

- Parle pour toi Rin ! lança le... créteux !

- Ouai ba c'est pas grave ! En tout cas on a invoqué un truc mais quoi ?

- QUI est-ce que tu traites de truc ?! "

La brume se dissipa et tous purent observer : une fille rousse, une sorte de mec à l'air un peu stupide et complétement paumé, un petit brun auquel s'accrochait un garçon aux cheveux argentés qui criait un truc du genre "Ne vous inquiétez pas juudaime ! Je vais vous sauver !" ce qui eu le don immédiat d'énerver Ryuji, un...une vache ? qui était assis sur la tête de l'argenté et disait "MEU HAH HAH HA ! Tu est inférieur à Lambo-san bakadera !" (ce gamin monta en flèche dans l'estime de notre punk qui se promis de lui offrir une sucette le plus tôt possible), un ananas humanoïde qui avait l'air de s'amuser, un mec trèèès classe en costar noir et orange (Renzo prévut un plan d'attaque pour lui arracher des conseils de "classe-attitude") et un garçon qui lui était trèès effrayant car il avait des tonfas et un méga regard de la mort qui tue ! Et d'ailleurs c'est lui qui venait de parler...

- Woah ! C'est qui ceux là ?! s'exclama le fils de Satan en reculant d'un pas, surpris.

- Chaos! intervint alors l'homme en costume noir.

- Euh ... bonjour ! dit le petit brun en s'inclinant, entraînant au passage l'argenté qui le tenait toujours.

- Aaaaah ! Juudaime ! Ne baissez pas votre garde ! Ce sont peut-être des ennemis !

Izumo haussa un de ses, inexistants, sourcils et demanda sur un ton méprisant :

- Que font ses boulets ici ?

- Je t'interdis de traiter le juudaime de boulet ! répliqua aussitôt le fanatique en sortant ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à ... des bâtons de dynamites ?

Dans un même mouvement, tous les aspirants reculèrent et portèrent la main à leurs armes si ils en avaient. Rin se prépara à sortir le Kômaken de son fourreau et Ryûji réfléchit au sutra qui conviendrait à ce genre de situation.

De leurs côtés, les arrivants firent de même, le gamin vache sortit une grenade de sa superbe coupe affro (s'attirant une volée de regards effarés), l'hystérique aux cheveux gris saisit une autre poignée d'explosifs, le type paumé agrippa un bôken qui était accroché dans son dos. Seuls la gamine rousse, le brun et l'adulte ne réagirent pas. Enfin si, les deux premiers poussèrent un petit "gloups !" et reculèrent de plus belle tandis que le dernier remontait d'un demi centimètre sa lèvre supérieure dans ce qui semblait être un sourire amusé/sadique/machiavélique (rayez la mention inutile).

- Que faites-vous dans l'enceinte de l'Académie de la Croix-Vraie ? intervint alors une voix, venant de derrière le groupe des "invoqués" qui se retournèrent pour se retrouver nez à nez avec un jeune homme aux cheveux noirs et aux yeux bleus, pointant sur eux un pistolet visiblement chargé.

- Yukio ! s'exclama Rin, Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?!

Son frère jumeau ne daigna pas répondre à sa question, se contentant d'agiter son arme en direction de la tête du petit brun qui re-glupsa et se mit très légèrement derrière l'argenté aux dynamites.

- Ohla Ohla ! Que de violence Monsieur Okumura ! Pourquoi être aussi agressif ?

Tout le monde se retourna vers l'homme qui venait de parler. Plutôt grand, portant un habit crême et rose, un haut-de-forme sur la tête et un parapluie dans la main. Ses cheveux d'un brun extrêmement sombre ne suffisaient pas à cacher ses oreilles pointues et de sa bouche étirée en un sourire saillaient deux crocs dignes d'un authentique vampire. Il n'était pas humain, il était un démon.

Méphisto Phélès.

- M...Monsieur le directeur ! dit Ryûji, je ... nous avons tenté d'invoquer un esprit pour vaincre ce démon, mais ...

Le-dit démon choisit alors ce moment pour rappeler aux exorcistes et aux mafieux sa présence parmi eux en poussant un hurlement bestial qui fit glupser de plus belle le garçon et la fille peureux du groupe des incrusteurs.

- C...C'est quoi cette chose ? gémit le gamin brun en tirant sur la manche de son protecteur aux explosifs.

- Un démon de classe supérieure. répondit Yukio en remontant ses lunettes sur son nez. Très dure à abattre pour des débutants, le groupe d'aspirants ici présent devait invoquer une entité assez puissante afin de l'abattre. Mais pour une raison inconnue c'est vous qui êtes apparus. Etes-vous des démons ?

- Nous ça va ! s'exclama le garçon au boken avec un grand sourire qu'il perdit vite en rajoutant : Mais Hibari là - il montra le gars aux tonfas - on est toujours pas surs ...

- La ferme. Bande d'herbivores inférieurs. Et je m'adresse aussi à vous les ... bousiers ...

- B...Bousiers ?! cria Renzô, mais c'est pas des insectes ces trucs ?!

- On s'en fiche ! hurla Gokudera, furieux, La question est : qu'est-ce qu'on fout ici ?

A ce moment là, le démon, vexé que plus personne ne s'intéresse à lui, cria de nouveau, envoyant par la même occasion une onde de choc qui jeta tout le monde, excepté le type au costard, Mukuro, Hibari et Méphisto, à terre. Furieux, Yukio se releva d'un bond et hurla à l'intention des arrivants :

- Partez ! Vous n'êtes pas de taille à affronter un démon de ce rang !

Sans répondre, l'adulte au costume noir attrapa le caméléon qui, jusque là, siégeait sur son chapeau, le pointa vers la tête du brunet trouillard (ce qui lui attira quelques regards sceptiques de la part des exorcistes) et ... la bestiole se changea en un ...

- Un FLINGUE ! hurla Rin, ses yeux lui sortant presque de la tête tant il était surpris.

Sans hésitations, l'homme tira un coup en direction de la tête du garçon qui fut projeté en arrière par le choc. Et ce qui ce passa ensuite resta à jamais gravé dans la mémoire des aspirants présents ce jour-là.

- Ma dernière volonté est de protéger Kyoko-chan ! brailla le gosse en se relevant, une flamme ayant jaillit sur le haut de son crâne et ses habits (excepté son caleçon rose à coeurs rouges) ayant disparus.

L'hystérique bondit sur le démon et, sans réfléchir, lui aplatit la tête à coups de poings. L'argenté réagit aussitôt et poussa un "juudaimeeeee" qui partait un peu dans les aiguës sur la fin, avant de balancer un bon paquet de dynamites sur le corps du monstre. Sans attendre, l'adolescent au boken s'élança et trancha d'un seul mouvement les pattes de l'ennemi.

L'adulte eut un sourire moqueur et pointa une dernière fois son arme vers le démon. A peine la balle eut atteint ce dernier qu'il explosa.

- Vous disiez ? dit-il en reposant le caméléon sur son chapeau.

Les exorcistes ne répondirent pas, trop occupés à regarder le carnage, stupéfaits.

* * *

Voilà fin du chapitre 1 XD ! A bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures (nova : parle pour toi ...)

Reviews ?


	2. Ze Répartition of ze dead

Yo ! Ici Iris et Nova de retour pour un nouvel épisode du premier Crossover français Reborn/Blue Exorcist de ! (nova : ouais c'est ça frime ...) Bon tout est à Kazue Kato (surtout Méphisto et Rin ... raaah on peut pas les lui piquer ?) et à Akira Amano (surtout Reborn, Goku, Muko et Hiba ... même remarque qu'avant).

Bonne lecture et attention aux OOC (même si il n'y en a pas (ahem) beaucoup) !

Rating T mes amis pour suggestion très ... suggestive ...

* * *

- Donc voilà en fait nous ne sommes pas des démons.

- D'accooooooord ...

Méphisto eut un grand sourire et reposa la tasse de thé qu'il tenait sur son bureau volant avant de jeter un regard 100 mètres plus bas où une petite troupe commençait à se former et regardait, stupéfaits, le tueur à gages et le directeur de l'Académie discuter tranquillement en prenant un thé et des patisseries.

- Vous savez, reprit l'exorciste, je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont tous avec les démons ... moi-même j'en suis un !

- Ah les races moins nombreuses sont toujours sous-considérées ... le racisme vous voyez ... soupira Reborn, l'air très sérieux et grave.

Ils hochèrent tous les deux la tête puis firent coucou aux personnes qui se trouvaient cent mètres plus bas.

- Ils ont l'air débiles pas vrai ? lança le mafieux.

- effectivement... J'ai une idée ! Ils vont souffrir les pauvres chéris...

- Vas-y je t'écoute..."

_ 100 mètres plus bas..._

Les débiles en questions déglutirent... car, en effet, le fait que le directeur de l'académie et le tueur à gages leurs fassent coucou pour la deuxième fois de la journée en moins d'une minute (avec des sourires on ne peut plus sadiques, il faut le préciser) était carrément flippant...

"HIIIIIIIIIIII ! On va tous mourir ! hurla Tsuna, Si Reborn sourit de cette façon ça se termine toujours mal pour nous !"

* * *

_ Dans une salle secrète, chez Méphisto_

Les aspirants ainsi que les Vongola regardaient avec étonnement la pièce dans laquelle ils se trouvaient. Elle avait des murs JAUNES CANARIS, un sol FUSHIA, et des meubles oscillant entre des couleurs allant de rose barbie à... vert fluo...

"Dooonnnnc, commença le directeur... En fait les personnes que vous -les aspirants- avez... invoqués se trouvent en fait venir d'un autre monde... ça va, vous suivez ?

-silence-

-... et dans ce monde, ils font partis de la famille Vongola, qui la plus grande famille mafieuse d'Italie et bientôt du japon, c'est bien ça ? fit-il en questionnant Reborn.

- Oui, c'est exact.

- Et comme on sait pas encore comment les renvoyer chez eux et ba ils vont rester ici...

- resilence-

-Dans l'académie... D'ailleurs notre cher Yukio ici présent, va se rendre utile (pour une fois) et expliquer aux Vongola ce qu'est ma magnifique académie pendant que je continue mon monologue ! "s'exclama l'excentrique en faisant tourner son parapluie au dessus de sa tête dans une attitude rappelant un peu celle d'une majorette.

Yukio expliqua donc en quoi consistait la croix-vraie, le rôle des exorcistes, le rapport entre la Géhenne et Assiah ... et le tout accompagné de bombes (beaucoup de bombes); de nombreuses tentatives de meurtre par strangulation, par noyade, par électrification, par compression, etc... Tout cela dirigé vers le pauvre, faible, irrascible, impertinent,négligeable, inutile, putride, gluant, débile, affreux, odorant, ignoble, inacceptable, ingrat, stupide, haïssable (oui, bon, on va s'arrêter là) Yukio et sous prétexte de "mettre un peu d'ambiance", "d'exterminer un bousier inférieur" et de "protéger le Jyuuuuuudaiiiiiimeeeeee !"...

" YUKIO ! Silence quand je parle ! hurla soudain le directeur, DONC je disais avant que cet imbécile ne m'interrompe, à cause de ses hurlements de douleur, que les Vongola allaient suivre les cours à l'académie, les exceptions étant: Reborn, qui n'a rien à apprendre car il sait tout; Mukuro, qui a mystérieusement disparu lorsque j'ai prononcé le mot "cours" et Lambo parce-qu'il est trop jeune et que, de toutes façon il ferait trop de bruit et perturberait constamment la classe..."

Beaucoup de protestations suivirent sa déclarations, la plupart venant de Lambo (quand il n'était pas en train d'essayer de décorer la tête de son "rival" tueur à gages d'un joli petit trou tout rouge), ne comprenant pas qu'on lui interdise de participer aux leçons d'exorcisme. Evidemment, Méphisto ignora complètement les brailleurs et conclut d'un air limite extatique :

"- Donc voilà vous pouvez disposer ! Essayez de ne pas trop vous perdre en cherchant les dortoirs ! Bonne nuit ! Ah ... et demandez à Neuhaus pour savoir avec qui vous partagez votre chambre !"

Sur ce il attrapa le bras de Reborn et l'entraîna vers une porte à l'écart, un sourire pervers sur le visage. Toute la petite bande se changea momentanément en tomate quand il commença à enlever sa chemise, et, même Rin l'avouera, le démon était super sexy sans tout son attirail !

"- Voilà qui va être intéressant ..." sourit le grand brun en lançant son chapeau et sa veste sur un Tsuna trop choqué pour réagir.

La porte claqua, laissant entrevoir une chambre immense avec un très très grand lit, et les aspirants comme les Vongolas inspirèrent un grand coup, le rouge s'atténuant un peu sur leurs joues. C'est ce moment que choisit un certain ananas pour rentrer dans la pièce et se diriger sans aucune hésitation vers la sortie que les deux adultes venaient d'emprunter.

"- Mu...Mukuro, tu vas où ?" demanda un futur chef de la mafia encore mal remis de ses émotions et emmêlés dans des vêtements qui ne lui appartenaient même pas.

"- Faire un truc que tu risques pas de connaître de si tôt, gamin" ... ricana l'illusionniste en poussant le battant avant de s'arrêter soudain, un air intéressé sur le visage."... Sauf si tu veux que je t'apprennes ... kufufu ...

- Mais ça va pas la tête ? Comment oses-tu tenter de pervertir l'esprit pur et innocent du jyudaime ?!" brailla Gokudera en sortant un paquet de dynamite.

"-Pas de ça ici !"intervint Yukio en attrapant les armes d'un air outré.

"- Gokuuuuuuuu !" intervint Mukuro en passant la tête par l'entrebaîllement de la porte de la chambre d'où provenaient déjà quelques bruits hautements sugestifs où il venait d'entrer en se léchant les lèvres. "Tu peux venir ici si tu veux ... c'est ... _explosif_ !"

Le fanatique déglutit à la vue d'un ananas torse nu lui lançant des déclarations toutes plus perverses les unes que les autres et il recula légèrement.

"- STOOOOP !" cria alors Ryûji." On ne va arriver à rien si vous continuez de jouer aux débiles comme ça !" avant de chuchoter à l'intention de son ami aux cheveux roses: "pss Renzo ! Arrête de mater mukuro tu saignes du nez !"

- Ouais mais les chefs se sont barrés pour coucher ensemble ..."grogna Gokudera en se grattant la tête.

Ses paroles furent la cause d'une nouvelle crise de "tomatisation aiguë" frappant dans un bel ensemble Kyoko, Tsuna et Shiemi. Cette dernière se risquant à murmurer d'une voix presque inaudible et le visage en feu :

"-Tu veux dire qu'ils ... qu'ils font l'... l'amour ?"

- Nan ils élèvent des poulets !" répliqua Gokudera mais en voyant l'air soulagé de la jeune fille, il ajouta avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux," bien sur sur qu'ils font l'amour espèce de dinde ! T'a séché les cours d'éducation sexuelle pour être aussi niaise c'est pas possible ! Au pire t'a qu'a regarder par la serrure pour apprendre comment font les hommes entre eux si t'es pas satisfaite ! Bon j'ai sommeil moi, c'est qui Neuhaus et il est où ?" continua-t-il à l'intention de Rin.

- Neuhaus ? c'est un espèce de gros bourrin qui se saigne comme un porc pour faire sortir des démons de son bras... et la il doit surement être dans un bar à se taper une bonne cuite !" répondit le fils de Satan avec un grand sourire.

- Ha ok... Faudrait lui présenter Shamal, chui sûr qu'ils s'entendraient bien...

- Qui est Shamal ? demanda Yukio.

- Un médecin pervers qui ne veut examiner que les femmes ! Et c'est aussi un alcoolo notoire, dit Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Donc si j'ai bien compris, Méphisto veut que je vous répartisse dans les dortoirs ? demanda l'exorciste en avalant un énième verre de rhum.

- Voilà ! Voici la liste que m'a confié le directeur, dit Yukio, tout sourire, n'oubliez pas de me mettre dans la chambre de mon frère, ainsi je pourrai continuer à le surveiller ! "

Après avoir longuement examiné la liste des prénoms, avoir fait subir un interrogatoire à chaque Vongola et avoir essayé (en vain) de faire une fouille corporelle à Kyoko, le poivrot déclara sur un ton très professionnel (et accompagné par une fanfare occupée à imiter les roulements de tambours typiques des émissions stupides que regardait l'invocateur) :

" Kyoko tu dors chez (roulement de tambour) Shiemi, par contre ce n'est pas vraiment dans les dortoirs de l'académie...

- Super ! s'exclama Shiemi, tu va voir Kyoko, on va bien s'amuser toutes les deux ! Je te ferai gouter mes spécialités !"

*un ange passe*

"- Renzo... Tu recommences à saigner du nez... lui dit Ryuji.

- Ha merde !

- Ensuite, poursuivit Neuhaus, (roulement de tambour) un groupe de trois ! Rin, Renzo et Yamamoto !

- Oula... Groupe de boulets... murmura l'argenté.

- On continuuuuuue ! Ensuite on aaaaa (roulement de tambour)... HIBARI ET MUKURO !" hurla le prof, apparament très fier de lui même.

*un ange passe*...

*il se cache les yeux avec ses mains*...

*il se cogne contre un mur*...

*tombe*...

*ne bouge plus*

- Mais... commença Yamamoto, Mukuro est... comment dire... occupé, et je ne pense pas qu'il acceptera de dormir dans la même pièce que lui !

- Ce n'est pas grave ! lança une Shiemi inhabituellement hystérique et se tournant vers l'alouette, resté à l'écart du "troupeau de bousiers malodorants", si tu ne veut pas dormir avec cet ananas, je serait absolument RA-VIE de t'accueillir !

- Hé Ryuji, murmura Rin, je rêve ou Shiemi est toute rouge ? Elle a de la fièvre ?

- En fait... je pense qu'elle est tombée raide dingue amoureuse de ce psycopathe (qui est sans doute zoophile, vu qu'il parle tout le temps d'annimaux), répondit le créteux.

Hibari regarda d'un oeil méprisant la blonde et dit:

"... Je ne suis tombé assez bas pour parler aux paysannes (et surtout pas dormir chez elles)..."

A l'entente de ces mots, la blonde eut une réaction que personne ne s'attendait à voir chez elle. En effet, qui aurait cru que la jeune sage, gentille, vierge et stupide jeune fille puisse tout d'un coup se changer en une fangirl hystérique digne des prépubères accro à justin bieber (et autres stars) et lâcher un superbe : "Il m'a parlééééééé !" avant de manquer d'avoir un orgasme de joie (c'est possible ça ?).

"- Bref... ensuite nous avons... TSUNA ! YUKIO ! eeeeeeeeett... LAMBO !" continua le professeur sans se soucier de l'état d'une de ses étudiantes (au bord de l'hyperventilation).

A cette annonce, les réactions des concernés furent diverses et variées (mais toutes très ridicules) : Un muscle tressaillit au coin de la bouche de Yukio. Tsuna s'accroupit en disant des phrases incompréhensibles desquelles ressortaient les mots: "à l'aide", "pas lui", "fait peur", "trop de grains de moche-beauté", "abruti", "pipi au lit", "j'vais mourir"; et Lambo se mit à pleurer en disant " TSUUUNAAAA ! j'veux pas dormir avec le monstre ! il fait peur, il a des taches partout ! "

"-... ET VOILAAAAAA ! Et maintenant, ceux qui restent serons dans la même chambre ! C'est-à-dire Gokudera et Ryuji ici présents !"

Les deux nommés écarquillèrent les yeux, se fusillèrent du regard, sortirent leurs armes respectives, se mirent en garde ...

"- Eh oh ! Pas d'ça dans mon bar les gosses !" brailla Roberte, la femme (?) tenant le bistro où Neuhaus avait trouvé refuge avant de se faire rejoindre par un groupe d'hystérique.

.

.

.

"Mmmm... Il me semble bien que mon ami Neuhaus à fini de dispatcher les élèves dans leurs dortoirs..." Dit un certain démon en caressant distraitement le torse d'un certain tueur à gages, allongé à côté de lui sur un lit et, comme lui, parfaitement dénudé.

"- Ouais ... et apparemment ça plait pas à tout le monde... continua le tueur... Mais dit-moi, Méphi-chan, les hurlements de rage des élèves t'intéressent plus que les soupirs orgasmiques de Mukuro ? continua-t-il, un sourire légèrement inquiétant sur le visage...

- Tu sais comme j'aime les faire souffrir." répliqua le directeur en se plaquant contre le corps de son amant.

"- Ben nan je sais pas on vient juste de débarquer ici tu sais.

- Oh tais-toi." le coupa-t-il en l'embrassant sauvagement sous le regard envieux d'un Mukuro en string dentelles.

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! Cette fois c'est moi, Nova, qui a plus écrit (Iris : kufufu (Mukuro : plagiat !) tu déconnes ? J'ai encore TOUT corrigé ! Ajouté des tonnes de phrases et des figures de style ... mais si ça te plaît de te sentir utile ... muahaha) ! M'enfin bon c'est pas grave... Donc comme vous avez surement pu le voir, on aime pas tellement Yukio (pour ne pas dire qu'on le hait) ... (Iris : Et toi tu détestes Shiemi juste parce qu'elle te pique Rin ...)

A la prochaine et bonne année !


End file.
